


What He Wants

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville finally gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

Title: What He Wants  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Remus Lupin/Neville Longbottom  
Summary: Neville finally gets what he wants.  
Word Count: 1022  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Slash  
A/N: This is the follow up to [Sharing The News](http://community.livejournal.com/do_me_profsnape/505429.html), a Snarry story I wrote a few days ago as a birthday gift. This story will make more sense if it's read after that one.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

What He Wants

~

Neville was, by nature, a patient man. He’d had to be, given his upbringing and his choice of Herbology as a career, but at the moment, he was feeling the heat of impatience.

Remus Lupin had been the reason Neville had known he was gay at the age of thirteen. He’d been the one who’d helped Neville banish his Boggart, and Neville had never forgotten the man’s calm demeanor and kind manner.

He hadn’t known what the fluttery feeling he got whenever he looked at Remus had meant at the time, of course, but Neville had grown up since then. He knew what he wanted, and his first thought upon hearing that Remus was returning to Hogwarts had been jubilation.

And now, here he was, sitting in his quarters, sipping tea and looking... gobsmacked?

“Are you all right?” Neville asked. "You seem a bit... upset.”

Remus shook his head. “I just... Have you ever had your world turned upside down by something completely unexpected, Neville?”

Neville smiled slowly. “Yes,” he said. “I have. What’s wrong?”

Remus shook his head and reached for a biscuit. “I suppose I should have guessed that something was off. Harry used to complain about him all the time, but lately...”

Neville grinned. Ah, he’d seen them, then.

“Oh, Snape and Harry you mean?” he asked casually, watching with amusement as Remus’ head snapped up. “They’ve been together for a while.”

“You... you knew?” Remus asked.

Neville nodded and gestured, refilling Remus’ empty cup with a flick of his wand. “Yes. It was obvious from the way they acted around each other at the end of the war,” he said in response to Remus’ questioning look. “And I do see them every day.”

“You’re very observant,” Remus said with a big sigh. “Clearly, Harry didn’t feel comfortable coming to me...”

Neville stood up and walked over to Remus. “I think it’s more a matter of Snape not liking to be too obvious about his personal life,” he said, sitting next to Remus on the settee. “I don’t think it reflects on you at all.”

Remus appeared surprised that Neville had moved closer. “That’s nice of you to say,” he said, “but clearly, Harry knew I might disapprove, so he kept this from me.”

“Do you?” Neville asked.

After a long pause, Remus shook his head. “Actually, no, I don’t. I’m... surprised, I suppose. I would never have predicted this, but, after seeing them together... it actually makes sense.”

Neville smiled. “I think they’re great together, too,” he said. “Harry’s mellowed Severus a lot, and Severus clearly makes Harry happy.”

Remus shook his head. “I just... I’m not sure what a young man like Harry would see in someone Severus’ age.”

Neville sat back, watching Remus closely. “All I can say to that is... sometimes you can’t help who you’re attracted to.”

Remus nodded, not seeing the look on Neville’s face. “That’s true, but when you’re my age you realize that it does make a difference...”

Leaning forward, Neville placed a hand on Remus’ arm. “It shouldn’t,” he said. “I’ve never thought of age as a barrier to attraction.”

Blinking, Remus glanced down at Neville’s hand, then back up to his face. “Neville...”

Neville shook his head. “You’re a very attractive man, Remus. Let me show you?” Hardly believing his own daring, Neville stretched forward and pressed trembling lips to Remus’ shocked ones.

A long moment passed, in which Neville considered pulling back, wondering if he had totally messed things up, then, the world tilted.

With a low growl, Remus’ tongue darted out and licked along the seam of Neville’s mouth, making him moan. Taking advantage, Remus slipped his tongue inside the warm cavern, exploring Neville thoroughly, adjusting easily when Neville crawled into his arms and settled enticingly against him.

Finally breaking the kiss to breathe, Neville buried his face in Remus’ neck, inhaling his scent as he peppered kisses there, smiling at the low, aroused noises Remus was making.

“I’m really glad you took the job here, Remus,” he whispered into his skin.

Remus ran fingers gently through Neville’s hair. “I am, too,” he admitted. Then, he laughed. “I wonder what Harry will say, though.”

Neville pulled away, looking up at Remus through his lashes. “About us, you mean?”

Remus nodded, running his thumb over Neville’s bottom lip. “Is there... Is there an ‘us’?” he asked.

Neville grinned. “There is for me,” he said firmly.

“Good,” Remus said, pulling Neville’s face closer.

As they kissed again, Neville thought he heard a sound by the door, and when Remus broke away from his mouth and began feathering kisses along his jaw, Neville opened his eyes, only to find himself staring into shocked green ones.

Harry was standing at the door, his face the picture of shock. As Neville watched, Harry blinked then turned away, closing the door softly.

Neville smiled and relaxed in Remus’ arms. He imagined that dinner that evening would be really interesting.

~

Harry practically ran on his way back to Severus’ quarters. It would not have been too much to say he was freaked out. Bursting into the room, he looked around for Severus, spotting him in his workroom.

“Severus! You won’t believe what I just saw!”

Severus listened closely, his only response a raised eyebrow when Harry got to the description of Remus and Neville together.

When Harry was done, he smirked, saying, “Your point being?”

“I... Well... I guess I was just surprised...”

Severus smirked. “The way your godfather will no doubt be surprised when he finds out about us?”

Harry sighed. “Yes, just like that, I suppose. I guess tonight’s the night then, huh?”

Severus inclined his head. “Indeed, it appears so. Are you prepared?”

Harry smiled, running a hand down Severus’ back. “Yes, I’m ready. I just hope everyone else is.”

“Well,” Severus said, “at least we have something to hold over Lupin’s head should he object too much.”

“Severus!”

“What? It does not hurt to have potential blackmail material in our situation.”

Harry smiled and shook his head. Yes, he couldn’t forget for too long that his lover was a Slytherin.

~  



End file.
